The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 4
"Ryan!" Andrew called from the steps. He ran up to the new kid. He had dark blonde hair and light brown eyes, he was slightly taller than me and had about the same build as me. I started to get back up allowing my staff to dissappear. I raised my hands over my head shouting. "Don't shoot! I surrender!" Ryan cracked a smile then noticed Steven getting up. "Hold it Rambo!" He shouted pointing his bow at Steven. Steven was already on his feet, Machete in hand. "Put it away or I put an arrow through your hand!" Ryan said with a smile on his face. Steven sheathed his machete and smiled. "You know you wouldn't shoot me." He said with a laugh. "How did you get here?" Andrew asked. Ryan motioned behind him and I saw a gleaming red jet ski. Andrew ran up to it and started inspecting it, looking like an over excited puppy. "Oh man you gotta let me work on this thing!" Andrew exclaimed. Ryan however wasn't so excited. "After you sent my bike into orbit last summer? Not a change!" I looked over at Steven who was currently hugging his knees laughing. "You sent his bike into orbit?" I asked Andrew. "Yeah I built an engine, attached it to his bike, he started it up, the engine took off, ran up a tree and continued into space. Big deal." Steven couldn't take it he collapsed onto his back and started rolling in the sand. "He fell thirty feet... out of the sky... and into... the water." He said between fits of laughter. Ryan shook his head then looked at me. "So you're a son of Zeus?" He asked. I nodded my head and tried to control my laughter. I guess he had seen my little show I had put on. "And you are?" I asked "Ryan Richards, Son of Apollo." He responded. "When did you get here?" Steven asked recovering from his laughting fit. "Ten minutes ago. My mom and I had just arrived at your camo when I heard all the noise you were making. I got my jet ski in the water and raced here just in time to see you and..." He looked at me quizzicaly. I realized i hadn't told him my name yet. "Joseph Mierek." I said extending my hand. "We own the camp behind the penniusla, call me Joe." "I saw you and Joe," He continued shaking my hand. "Fighting here and the rest we all saw. So what was with all the noise how long have you two been fighting?" I opened my mouth to explain but a bubbling sound interrupted me. Andrew and Steven jumped to their feet and raced up to the old camp. The serpent had returned and it's head was rising from the water only twenty yards away. "We'll explain inside." I promised and I raced for the camp with Ryan hot on my tail. Once we were in the cabin Andrew slammed and bolted the door. "Ok start explaining!" Ryan demanded. I explained how I had ran into the monster, Steven explained how he saved me, and Andrew explained how we made our escape. "How long has this monster been here?" Ryan asked after we finished. "Well," Steven began. "It first appeared about a week ago. Andrew and I have been seeing it a lot but never getting close enough to kill it. It's destroyed one camp up the lake and sank the floating island." "Floating island?" I interrupted. "It was an island made up of a buch of trees and branches that got stuck together." Andrew explained. "It wasn't very big but the amount of decomposed stuff held it together enough so you could walk on it. I would float around the sothern end of the lake" "Aww that sounds cool!" I said. "It was until the beast plowed through it." Andrew said glumly. "Andrew and I have been here keep an eye on the lake and just in case he beast tries to attack us at our camps." Steven added. "What is this place anyways?" I asked. "It's an old camp that someone on South Lake owns. This used to be his hunting cabin but it's been abandoned for a few years. Andrew and I fixed the place up and we've been using it us a base/clubhouse sort of thing. Andrew also built himself a forge out back." Steven explained. "Any ways this is the only summer we've seen the beast. It's been the driest summer on record so maybe it's been here the whole time but we've never seen it. It could've become known once it senced Joe to be a powerful demigod." Steven glared at me and I just rolled my eyes. "So what do we do now?" Andrew asked. "We kill it of course!" Steven exclaimed. We all looked at him. Typical son of Ares, always wanting blood. "And just how do you plan on doing that?" I asked. Steven opened his mouth then shut it again. He noticed my staff and pointed at it. "You can summon lightning right?" He asked. I extended my hand and sparks acrhed across my hand. I flicked my fingers and a small lightning bolt flew through the air and into the stove ignighting a fire. "Great! So all we have to do is luer the monster out of hiding then you can blast it to smitherines!" He said a satisfied grin spreading arcoss his face. I shook my head causing Steven's smile to dissaper. "Judging by the size of that monster's head it's huge! Seventy feet in length probably more! It would take a massive lightning strike to vaporize it, and if I blast it while it's in the water I'd run the risk of zapping everything else in the water. So we'd either have to drag it completely out of the water or find another way to kill it." I could feel the mood in the room drop. I had only just met these guys and even though two had tried to kill me I could tell we were becoming friends. It was up to us to find a way to kill this beast before it devasted my summer! Category:The North Lake Saga Category:SonOfZeus1200